


Sinking In

by BloodPassion



Category: Halloween (2018), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Halloweentown (1998)
Genre: Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fear, Light Angst, Paranoia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodPassion/pseuds/BloodPassion
Summary: Michael Myers feeling something and it scares him.





	Sinking In

Michael stood with clenched fists and blood drying to his skin. He stared down at the body of the man who had broken into his partner’s house, a deep gash in his neck from Michael’s violent stab. Michael’s chest heaved with sweat on his brow under the mask he wore, his head snapped towards the stairs when he heard the closet door slide open in his shared room with Y/N.

He stepped over the dead body and his heavy boots echoed loudly through the eerily quiet house with every step he took towards the stairs. A head peeked from the dark bedroom, a tear stained face staring up at his towering figure before stumbling into his arms.

“Michael.” They breathed out, the warm blood on his coveralls sticking to their wet cheek. He could feel them tremble against him, fear still very much there. He removed his mask and pressed a small kiss to the crown of their head, trying to sooth their shaking body.

A harsh hiss pushed through Y/N’s lips when Michael’s hand came to grasp their arm, he pulled his hand back to see fresh blood covering his palm. Michael’s anger now slowly dissipated into worry at the situation. Realizing that if he had not come home when he did there’s no telling what could have happened, his veins ran cold at the thought of walking into the house to see his partner sprawled out and dead instead of alive but scared.

“Michael?” Y/N’s voice cut him from his thoughts, he felt their thumb brush against his flushed cheek making him realize that it wasn’t just sweat running down his face. “What’s wrong?” They asked quietly looking into his tearful eyes. Their heart twisted at the sight, not understand what exactly could have gotten Michael so upset.

Michael’s hands were gentle when moving to cup their cheeks. “I’m sorry.” He muttered with a gruff voice. Y/N’s brows furrowed in confusion, in the two years they spent with Michael they never once heard him utter an apology that sounded so… genuine.

The rest of the day was spent cleaning blood and disposing of the man’s body. Michael even cleaned the wound on Y/N’s arm, bandaging it and even considering kissing the wound before moving their sleeve down.

Michael couldn’t get the image of his partner’s lifeless body out of his head, thinking of the possibility of having to clean her remains up rather than her attacker’s. Y/N wasn’t blind either, it was obvious something was bothering Michael but even then that was a topic they have to tiptoe carefully around before approaching, not wanting to make him angry.

During dinner they stirred their food around gently with their fork before speaking up finally. “So what happened today…” Michael’s shoulders stiffened before relaxing again quickly, he looked up slightly letting them know he was listening, “Could you teach me some stuff about self defense?” The question was rushed but Michael caught on easily. He raised his head fully contemplating the idea in his head, “You never know when something like this could happen again.” They finished. The thought of this happening again made Michael’s breath hitch in his throat, the same feeling of worry bubbling up in his stomach once again.

With that Michael gave a small gruff hum as a way to say yes, his head nodding when he looked at them. A smile curled their lips before they both continued eating with the TV playing quietly in the background. 


End file.
